Happy descubre la Lógica
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Atención: Contenido educativo. Happy se metió en un enorme embrollo porque le dijo tonta a nuestra querida maga celestial haciendo que todos en el gremio se enojen, pero si su razonamiento era correcto, ¿que hizo mal?. Lo descubrirá junto con Lily y Charle. Una disculpa por lo OC que pudo haber salido.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

_HAPPY DESCUBRE LA LÓGICA_

Todo el tiempo había ruido en aquel lugar, siempre había una fiesta en nuestro adorado gremio, incluso por la más pequeña trivialidad que pudiera acontecer en ese lugar, tenían, por ejemplo, "La fiesta de ombligo de semana" que era celebrada todos los miercoles o incluso "La fiesta zombie" todos los lunes, y esta…era una de las pocas veces que se celebraba por una buena razón, era "La fiesta del descubrimiento de Happy", todos reían y bromeaban entre sí, otros bailan y la invitada de honor Lucy, se divertía animosamente con nuestro azulado protagonista.

Sin embargo, en la mañana todos estaban molestos y fue uno de esos momentos en los que el ruidoso lugar se hallaba envuelto en un silencio incómodo con un ambiente lleno de tensión, ¿la razón? Lucy había salido llorando y Happy se había metido en un enredo, uno muy grande. Las cosas fueron más o menos así:

-Ya te digo que no es verdad-el chico de cabello rosa vio al minino con el ceño fruncido y se rasco ligeramente la cabeza

-Que si, Natsu, ya lo he comprobado-se defendía

-Es ridículo-le intentó restar importancia viendo a otro lado

-Te lo juro, el hombre de ayer que salió en la lácrima-visión lo mencionó, "Todas las rubias son tontas", luego pensé, Jenny es rubia, por tanto Jenny es tonta y es completamente cierto-afirmó Happy, el muchacho intentaba recordar un poco y por su mente pasaron algunas de las tonterías que había hecho Jenny durante Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos en su intento de ganar el prestigioso título.

-Bueno, es cierto, pero inviértelo, así queda: "Todas las tontas son rubias" y eso deja de ser verdad, por ejemplo Lissana es tonta y su cabello es blanco-relacionó

-Lissana no es tonta, solo está enamorada, es necia y tu un menso por no notarlo-Happy subió los hombros

-¡Lo ves!, entonces es falso, porque yo soy tonto y mi pelo es rosa-Natsu se emocionó y luego de ver que los que estaban a su alrededor se empezaron a reír reflexiono un poco sobre lo que dijo-¡Oye!-se quejó, estaba apenado, se había dicho tonto así mismo.

-Como sea, entonces la regla es "Todas las rubias y los peli rosas son tontos"-contuvo su propia risa

-¿Y qué hay de Lucy?, Lucy es rubia-recordó el joven

-Es tonta-afirmó con seguridad

Después de eso solo se escuchó el sonido del agua gotear, Lucy estaba detrás de Happy y le había dejado caer su vaso de agua con todo y hielo, luego azotó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel rosa con un moño carmín en el piso, todos vieron aquel momento, Lucy apretó los puños y cubrió su mirada bajo el flequillo para que no se vieran sus ojos llorosos. Salió corriendo y dejó cerrar la puerta con un gran golpe.

-¡Lucy!-gritó Natsu antes de ir detrás de ella, si algo no le gustaba, era ver llorar a una persona, y menos si era Lucy, su querida Lucy.

El gato sentía todas las miradas de los presentes sobre él y luego de que volteará a ver en el suelo la caja, se bajó de donde estaba sentado y con sus patitas la recogió y deslizó el listón que hacia el moño, "Para Happy" se leía en la etiqueta blanca que colgaba, rompió el papel y destapó el contenedor, un montón de chocolates se alzaron ante sus ojos con una carta, reconoció la tinta rosa que Lucy solía usar para escribir cartas para su mamá.

"Querido Happy:

Recientemente te oí hablar con Lector acerca de que te sentías mal por ser el más débil de equipo, y a veces pienso que pudimos haber estado en un verdadero peligro si tú no estuvieras con nosotros, ¿quién nos salvaría?

Mi papá me envió estos chocolates por mi cumpleaños, pero tú sabes, estoy un poco pasada de peso, no me gustaría ser difícil de cargar para la próxima y nuestro pequeño héroe necesita comer para mantener sus energías. Así que disfrútalos.

Atte. Lucy Heartfilia"

Y se sintió culpable, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que decir, solo temblaba al ver a todos viéndolo todavía, quizá debería disculparse, pero eso no era algo que se le daba bien, normalmente cuando hacía algo mal, esperaba a que las cosas se aligerarán un poco y a los 3 días todo se había olvidado y seguía su curso normal, pero por alguna extraña razón presentía que no sería así, por lo que se fue al rincón más apartado del lugar a estar solo.

Pasaban las horas, y él no se movía de su lugar, quizá se había quedado dormido, tan insensible como siempre, pensaban los demás, pero había algunos que no pensaban así, sabían que estaba despierto, y que no se movería de ahí en un buen rato, aunque no sabían porque, ellos recién llegaban de un trabajo y no pensaban mucho en tema hasta que vierón a Happy triste.

-Charle, el gremio esta tensó y Happy esta triste-dijo el gato negro

-Lo más probable es que Happy haya metido la pata-le prosiguío

-Por tanto es probable que Happy haya metido la pata y por eso el gremio esta tenso-concluyeron ambos para comenzar a avanzar hacia su compañero

-¿Y ahora qué hiciste?-preguntó Charle cursándose de brazos

-Lucy esta triste, la hice llorar-Happy rompió en lágrimas escandalosas salpicando a los otros dos mininos

-Cálmate, para empezar tienes que hacerlo-le explicó Lily tocándole el hombro, esperaron un poco a que se calmara- ahora dinos que hiciste

-Ayer-respiraba dificultosamente-vi en la lácrima-visión al reportero de Weekenly Sorcerer dando una conferencia acerca de los resultados una encuesta aplicada en su revista la semana pasada donde opinaban que tipo de mujeres eran las más tontas según lo hombres y…

-¿Y?-los gatos se quedaron es suspenso esperando la continuación

-Y de repente empezó un comercial acerca de los peces que venden en el puerto Halcyon, se veían tan rosas y jugosos por dentro, había un bagre gigante suficiente para alimentar a un hambriento Happy durante 2 horas, pesaba 57 kilos y medía…

-Happy, tu plática de peces suena muy interesante pero esa no era nuestra pregunta, te preguntamos que le hiciste a Lucy-recordó Lily

-Oh cierto, me desvié del tema, bueno pues estaba con la encuesta de la revista cuando apareció el comercial de peces donde también mostraban los diferentes tipos de cocinarlos, todos se veían deliciosos pero yo sinceramente los prefiero crudos, el sabor es mejor, ¿verdad Charle?-miró a la gatita blanca que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia

-Tranquila-le susurró Lily-Happy, ¿Por qué no quieres responder directamente nuestra pregunta?-el gato azul bajo su mirada y su expresión cambio por una más triste

-Porque esta vez Lucy no me perdonará, sé que lo hace cuando le digo que esta gorda o cuando le mencionó que le gusta Natsu, pero presiento que esta vez no me va a perdonar, porque en la entrevista decía que "Todas las rubias son tontas" y luego pensé en Jenny y concluí que era cierto, luego dije que Lucy era tonta cuando había traído un lindo regalo para mí-la voz se le comenzaba a cortar, quería llorar de nuevo

-Pero ese pensamiento es incorrecto-mencionó Charle-mira, por ejemplo, Natsu es un Dragón Slayer y tiene un gato que habla, Wendy es una Dragón Slayer y tiene un gato que habla, Gadjeel es un Dragón Slayer y tiene un gato que habla, Sting y Rogue son análogos a los demás, sin embargo Laxus es un Dragón Slayer y no tiene ni si quiera un gato normal.-sonrió feliz

-Pero se espera que sea igual porque ya hemos conocido casos similares que cumplen con una característica ¿verdad?-pensó Happy y los otros 2 asintieron-sin embargo no siempre es igual ¿cierto?, puede diferenciar ya que solo hay una similitud.

-Se llaman pensamientos no deductivos-mencionó Lily-lo leí en un libro que tenía Levy en la biblioteca, ahí decía en que se pueden presentar dos afirmaciones verdaderas, y aun así el resultado es solo probable, te explicó un poco más, por ejemplo Natsu es torpe y un poco impulsivo, pero tiene muy buen corazón, y Gray es torpe y un poco impulsivo, por lo que se espera que tenga buen corazón, en este caso resulta ser cierto.

-O quizá si pensamos en el hecho de que Lucy es mago y pertenece a Fairy Tail,-comenzó a decir Charle- Erza es mago y pertenece a Fairy Tail y Gray en mago y pertenece a Fairy Tail, entonces…

-¡Ya sé!-exclamó Happy-como conocemos a ellos 3 pensaríamos que todos los magos pertenecen a Fairy Tail, pero es falso porque existen muchísimos más gremios a parte del nuestro-se emocionó

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Frosch se pregunta lo mismo-escucharon, esas voces eran inconfundibles

-Lector, Frosch, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Lily

-Veníamos de visita, Sting ha venido con la intención de retar a Natsu una vez más, esta vez ha entrenado muy duro y estoy seguro de que podrá ganar en esta ocasión-los ojos de Lector se iluminaron por su admiración

-Frosch piensa lo mismo-repitió, siempre decía eso, era su frase casi para todo-Rogue se ha esforzado mucho-afirmó

-Entonces esperamos que ganen, ¿verdad?

-Frosch piensa lo mismo

-Ah, mira-comentó Lily-otro pensamiento no deductivo-Lector y Frosch piensan que Sting y Rogue ganarán solo porque han entrenado más, pero si consideramos las probabilidades, muestra que la última batalla demostraron tener un 40% de posibilidades para ganar, y pensando en lo que han entrenado habrá subido a un 40.0000001% de probabilidades, por lo que hay una probabilidad del 40.000001% de que ganen-la cara de confusión se pintó en los dos gatos visitantes

-¿Y eso es bueno o es malo?-preguntó Lector

-Frosch se pregunta lo mismo-llevó sus patitas a su rostro y ladeo la cabeza con confusión

-Da lo mismo-intervino Charle-de todos modos no servirá de nada porque Natsu no está-recordó

-¡Cierto!-gritó Happy-estaba tan feliz con los pensamientos no deductivos que olvidé lo de Lucy

-¿Qué hay con Lucy?-insistió Lector

-Happy metió la pata-respondió Lily-y ahora Lucy está enojada y triste

-¡Oh! ¡Eso significa que es la oportunidad de Sting para consolarla!

-Lector, Natsu ya ha ido tras ella-Happy se molestó en defensa a su compañero

-¿Y?, Sting es obviamente más apuesto que Natsu, quizá sea un poco más bajito pero es muy noble, y es amigable y le gusta ayudar a los demás, siempre protege a sus amigos, y le gusta más Lucy que a Natsu

-Claro que no, Sting es egocéntrico, presumido y además es muy feo, y a Sting no le puede gustar Lucy porque es un rubio y los rubios son tontos, entonces Sting es tonto y a Lucy no le gustan los tontos, pierde su tiempo.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿Pues en que te basas para decir eso?, además no solo lo digo yo, lo dice medio reino-le sacó la lengua-¿verdad Frosch?-buscó apoyo en su compañero

-Frosch no piensa lo mismo-contestó y Happy estalló en risas

-Eso significa que está del lado del "Team Nalu"-alardeó

-Frosch no piensa lo mismo-repitió

-¿Entonces de qué lado estás Frosch?-cuestionó Charle

-¿Nalu (Natsu y Lucy)?-insistió Happy

-Stinlu (Sting y Lucy) ¿verdad?- Lector le miró amenazador pero Frosch negó de nuevo

-¿Entonces?-Lily miro a todos y luego todo miraron a Frosch

-¡Rolu! (Rogue y Lucy)-comentó emocionado

-Eso no existe-renegaron al mismo tiempo

-¡Frosch lo acaba de inventar!-sonrió

-Imposible, a Lucy ni si quiera le gusta Rogue-se quejó Lector-en cambio en una encuesta de la Weekenly Sorcerer se muestra que Sting es de los 10 magos más guapos del reino y 8 de 10 mujeres le prefieren, y las chicas son expertas en esos temas, ahora intenta negar esta afirmación pública-retó y Happy apretó los dientes buscando una respuesta para contestar

-¿Qué no esto comenzó precisamente por encuestas de revistas?-susurró Charle a Lily

-Sí, pero debo admitir que esto es divertido, además, estoy impresionado con la forma de Lector para defenderse de los razonamientos de Happy y usarlos a su favor, es más inteligente de lo que pensaba-respondió a susurros, si Lily, era un gatito macho muy rudo por si no lo habían notado.

Básicamente con la llegada de Frosch y Lector al gremio el tema de Lucy se les había estado olvidando, pues se le hacía tan entretenido jugar con los razonamientos no deductivos que casi olvidaba que medio personal lo odiaba, que Natsu aún no llegaba y que Lucy estaba llorando, era extraño, todo eso lo era, pero al menos ya no estaba triste.

-¡Happy!-irrumpió Natsu-¡Tienes que disculparte directamente con Lucy!-ordenó-¡Esta tan triste que ni si quiera me abre la puerta!, ¡Hasta cerró la ventana para que no pudiera colarme por ahí!-pero el gato estaba asustado y quería llorar de nuevo, nunca había perdido perdón en serio y la idea le hacía temblar las piernas y sentir una bola de pelos en el estómago y eso que él no estaba acostumbrado a lamerse así mismo.

-¡No quiero!-contestó nervioso y se fue a esconder detrás de la barra de bebidas

-Happy-Natsu suspiró y se acercó-tienes que hacerlo, porque estuvo mal lo que hiciste, ¿es que no comprendes tú error?, algo que ves en la lágrima-visión no es necesariamente verdadero, a veces hay ocasiones en que hay conceptos que aparentemente son ciertos pero no lo son, por ejemplo-se rasco la cabeza en busca de su mejor explicación- "Todos los perros son fieles, Happy es fiel, por tanto Happy es un perro", ¿es eso verdad?

-¡Natsu, que cruel! ¡Me has ofendido!, no soy una criatura tan horrenda por el hecho de que sea fiel, ¡Eres un feo!-chilló

-¿Ves?, Lucy se sintió igual, el hecho de que sea rubia no significa que sea tonta, y tú y yo sabemos eso mejor que nadie, que Lucy es la chica más lista de todas aquí, quizá sea rara y muy escandalosa pero es la más inteligente y aunque sus planes sean infantiles casi siempre funcionan, además de que es muy valiente, amable y dulce con nosotros, ¿Acaso Lucy no es de nuestra familia?-le sonrió abiertamente y él se tallo sus ojos para quitarse las lágrimas con las patas

-Si-susurró apenado-pero yo nunca le he pedido perdón a nadie, y no pienso hacerlo porque es muy vergonzoso-se volvió a esconder-es demasiado difícil para mí

-Bueno, como quieras-Natsu rio discretamente-oye Happy pero ¿te acuerdas del poema que le escribiste a Charlú para el día de San Valentín?-menciono "inocente" y Happy se alarmó

-N-no sé de qué me hablas Natsu…

-¿En serio?, ¿No lo recuerdas?, quizá deba recitar la primer línea a ver si haces memoria: "Querida Charle, tus ojos ton tan brillantes como los de un pescado"-sonrió-"Y tu aroma tan dulce como el de un bagre"-Happy temblaba un poco apenado-"Sin embargo tú piel no es tan escamosa"

-¡Bien, lo haré!-gritó-solo guarda silencio, no repitas ese poema

-¿Qué poema?-dijo al fin siguiendo a Happy en dirección a casa de Lucy

Estaba ahí, sentada en su cama con la cara roja, tonto Happy, ¿Cómo se atrevía?, no lo iba a perdonar, eso si la había ofendido y le dolía, realmente le dolía.

-¿Lucy?-oyó la voz del minino convertida en un hilo

-¡Vete!-contestó detrás de la puerta

-Lucy-repitió-lo siento- se oyó forzado, las palabras eran torpes y la voz vibraba, pero era sincero, se sorprendió mucho, Happy nunca le había pedido perdón desde nunca, siempre era ella la que perdonaba sus bromas por voluntad propia.

-¿Debo creerte?

-Sí, hoy Lily y Charle me hablaron de los razonamientos no deductivos, son oraciones de los que se espera una conclusión única, pero que no necesariamente es verdadero, Lucy no es tonta, y de verdad aprendí, mira, Yukino es maga de espíritus celestiales y es bonita, y Hisui también es maga de espíritus celestiales y es bonita, Lucy es análoga a ellas porque es maga de espíritus celestiales, o eso se espera porque no necesariamente es así…

-¿Me estás diciendo fea ahora?-su voz se cortó

-No, digo que es falso porque Lucy es más bonita que ellas 2 y además es mi familia, ¿Cómo podría compararse con cualquiera de las otras chicas? Lucy es especial y muy divertida-concluyó espero un rato y Lucy abrió la puerta para abrazar al pequeño gato y ambos se fueron caminando juntos al gremio con una sonrisa de alegría, donde ya les esperaba una gran celebración, cortesía de Natsu.

Más o menos eso fue lo que paso, Happy aprendió muchas cosas logísticas hoy y es un poco más inteligente que ayer, casi tan listo como Lucy, esa si es una verdadera razón para festejar.

-Lucy ¿quieres bailar?-Natsu estiró su mano

-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir otro razonamiento no deductivo!-se emocionó Happy-Natsu invita a Lucy a bailar, la mejor explicación a eso es que a Natsu le guste Lucy, por tanto es posible que a Natsu le gusta Lucy, en este caso es cierto, ¡Se gustan!-bromeó Happy y se fue a jugar con los demás gatos dejando a los magos completamente apenados, y sin poderse mirar a la cara.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno realmente decidí subirlo, es para mi clase de Lógica así que es educativo, en lo personal a mi me gusto pero es porque yo entiendo el tema no se si a ustedes les guste pero pude meter romance, pues no creo que deba decir más, solo que a mi me gusto y por eso lo subo y que ademas a los que le entiendan espero que también le hayan entendido y a los que no de igual forma porque el objetivo del trabajo es enseñar un tema de lógica a través de un relato, me dicen si lo cumplí o no, en fin, nos vemos el domingo o lunes.**


End file.
